Setaro
by Yuki no Kitsune Snow the fox 1
Summary: To save an abandoned pup, Hana has to call on the help of Sasuke's younger sister, a girl who was litterally raised by wolves. Now, Yuki and Setaro must bring SAsuke and Hinat together while trying to save their pack. Can the do it? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Hana Inuzaka walked into the forest. She knew she'd find who she was looking for there. She knew of the young child's unnatural powers. Kiba had told her one day after school, when the young girl, not of her clan, had understood what Akamaru was saying.

She carried a small dog crate with her. In it was a tiny Shiba inu pup. He had golden fur with white paws, underside, and eye brows. His cocoa brown eyes were closed as he slept. His curled tail was wrapped around himself.

Hana sighed as she came to a clearing. She knew she wasn't welcome, but she need to give this pup to the girl.

As she walked into the clearing, she was surrounded by wolves. They growled and their eye colors gleamed in the starlight. All but one were crystal white with emerald green eyes. That one was jet black with crystal blue eyes.

"**Ochitsuku**," a strong voice commanded. Out of the shadows came a girl of fourteen. She had very dark midnight blue eyes and long ebony black hair. He skin was porcelain. She wore a black T-shirt, covered by a deer skin jacket, hand made from the looks. She had long dark blue pants and grey ninja sandals. Hana couldn't help but think of how much she resembled her mother. "What's wrong Hana? You only come here when you need help." The girl walked forward on all fours, using the ball of her foot so she wouldn't crawl. Had she had pointed ears and a tail, she could have been mistaken for a wolf.

"Yuki, I know you only raise wolves, but I have a pup here I need you to take care of."

"My pack is big enough. Winter is coming and we have a hard enough time feeding ourselves as is thanks to you're leader." The girl known as Yuki growled in hate.

"So you'll turn down a pup that was abandoned like you?"

"Guilt has never worked on me. As I said, my pack is growing too big."

"Will one mouth really make a difference?"

"_Yes, when there is hardly enough for us now. You humans hunt all our prey into hiding, what doesn't hide is to skinny to eat."_ The black wolf barked.

"_Yuki and Sasuke are the only one's that understand our pain!"_ A white she-wolf whined.

"They're hungry enough. Another mouth to feed would only make it worst." Yuki said.

"What if I got Lord Hokage make a new hunting law?"

"_It takes a long time for prey to reproduce, Hana._" All eyes turned to an elderly grey wolf with amber eyes. He walked shakily over to the group. "_But we need more strength. We will accept him so long as you stop the hunting in the forest._" Yuki and the other wolves bowed to the elder. He bowed back and shakily walked away.

"Let him out, I want to see him." Hana complied and let the small pup out of the cage. She pulled him out, waking him. He looked around and barked warily at the wolves. Yuki stepped forward and sniffed him. "Maiagaru (Soar), go get a ranking bandanna." The black wolf ran to a den carved out of and oak tree. He returned with a bright green cloth. Yuki took it and tied loosely around the pup's neck. "I don't care what you're last owner's called. You will be renamed."

"He has the ninja brand." Hana said. Yuki nodded, knowing full what it meant.

"From now on, you will be known as and respond to Setaro."

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned as he woke up. He rolled over and snuggled farther into his bed sheets. A loud yapping woke him up fully. With a jump he ran down stairs to see his dog, a cream colored Shiba Inu named Tabi (Journey), barking at the door and wagging her curled tail. The banging and shouting at the door told him who it was.<br>He opened it and saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata standing there. Akamaru sat on Kiba's head and wagged his tail at seeing Tabi. The ebony haired boy sighed.

"Dude, what took so long for you to answer?" Kiba yelled.

"Some of us want to sleep, Dog Boy." Sasuke yawned. Shino adjusted his glasses and Hinata sighed. The four had been friends since child hood and long before the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke let them in and yawned again.

"Old Man Hokage got ya working like a mule I see." Kiba commented.

"The saying is 'working like a dog' and yeah, he does." Sasuke answered. "But today's my day of so it's just us and the dogs." At that moment, Sasuke's cell phone went off, playing _Lead Me_ by Sanctus Real. He blushed as Kiba and Hinata laughed at him. "Shut up."

"What song's you message ring tone? _Hot Wings?_"

"... Maybe."

"Dude!"

"Just kidding." Kiba sighed and went to raid the fridge. "It's _Real in Rio_." They heard Kiba scream from the kitchen. Sasuke answered his phone. "Uchiha, shoot."

"SASUKE!" Sasuke groaned.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Where are you? I can head you, but I can't find you!"

"And you're supposed to lead a pack?"

"And your lazy ass is supposed revive the clan?"

"Shut up."

"Is Kiba there?"

"Where else would he be?"

"Well, I need to talk to him." From her voice, Sasuke knew she was out for blood.

"Kiba, Satin want's you." He heard a glass break and footsteps running away. "KIBA INUZAKA!" The boy came back in and sat down.

"Put her on speaker." Sasuke did as asked and pressed the button.

"Yuki, you're on speaker, behave."

"KIBA! TELL YOU'RE SISTER TO TALK TO SARUTOBI OR I WILL THE HARD WAY!"

"I said behave!" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP SUSHI! KIBA I MEAN IT! TELL YOUR SISTER TO TALK TO SARUTOBI NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!" The last part caught Sasuke's attention.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? did someone hurt you?" Sasuke immediately went into what he called "Brother Bear" mode over his little sister. They were twins, but he was older by two hours.

"NO! THAT BITCH SAID SHE'D TALK TO HIM ABOUT ALL THE HUNTERS IN MY PACK'S FOREST IF I TOOK IN THIS PUP, BUT SHE NEVER DID!"

"How do you know? She may have talked to him, but he declined her." Kiba countered.

"I HAD SORA FOLLOW HER AND WATCH HER! HE SAID SHE NEVER WENT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER!"

"She's been busy!"

"FOR SIX MONTHS?"

"Who's cell phone did you steal?" Shino asked.

"Sakura's, I knew she'd have Sasuke's number."

"Explains why I haven't gotten a phone call from her lately." Sasuke sighed.

"I WANT THESE HUNTERS OUT OF MY FOREST **NOW**!"

"Why are you so mad? It's been six months." Kiba pointed out.

"THEY KILLED **Chōrō **(Elder) EARLY THIS MORNING!" Everyone fell silent as they listened to Yuki seethe with her rage.

"I'll talk to Lord Hokage." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been yelling at the Third for over an hour now, and the man wouldn't budge. He kept his stance of "hunters have the right to use Konoha's forests." Sasuke wasn't worried much about the pack, they had defended themselves against hunters for centuries. No, he was worried about his sister. When she'd chosen to live with the pack, Sasuke felt heartbroken that he had to live in the Uchiha Main House and the Uchiha District by himself. He wanted to throw a fit and beg Yuki to change her mind, even if he'd look like a spoiled child. He didn't care then. He just didn't want to be alone. He just wanted his twin sister.<p>

"Sir! Yuki is in danger!" Sasuke yelled.

"She chose the life she is living. She is no longer part of this village." The old man said.

"WHAT ABOUT THE WILL OF FIRE? SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"What do you want me to do? Make the hunters turn into fishermen? There are no large bodies of water around us!"

"I want them to stay away from the pack! Those wolves only live in one area! The hunters don't need to go there!"

"I will not argue, Sasuke!" The venom in the elder man's voice paralyzed Sasuke. He ran out of the room and pass his three best friends. He kept running, the three following, until he came to the pack's clearing. It was eerily quiet and Sasuke relived seeing his clan die right before his eyes. He screamed as he did when he was seven and fell to his knees. Hinata got to him first and she hugged him.

"Sasuke-nii-san?" Sasuke looked up and into his twin's midnight pools. She padded forward and nuzzled his cheek. A tiny, cocoa eyed Shiba Inu pup ran to her side and yapped happily. He was golden and white with a bright green bandanna around his neck. "Setaro, go get some water for him." The pup barked and ran off.  
>After the pup came back and Sasuke drank the water he brought, the young Uchiha boy could only hiccup as Hinata rubbed his back. He wouldn't deny it. He loved the Hyuuga heiress. She was kind, smart, and beautiful.<p>

Now all he needed to do was get Naruto to return the feelings she had for the blond. It would break his heart, but Sasuke wanted her to be happy.  
>Sasuke saw Shino blush from the corner of his eyes.<p>

_Does he..._ Sasuke shook the thought and hiccupped.

**Cliffhanger! (sp? idc) This is my first story so please be nice. -.- This isn't M yet but it will be... hopefully. Sushi is Yuki's nickname for Sasuke if you didn't know. And **Ochitsuku** means "settle down". Idk if Setaro is even a Japanese word... Idk if it even IS a word, but I like it. I's cute just like the puppy :3 I think Journey is a very unique name. Tabi's history will probably be in the next chaper, but there's a reason Sasuke named her that. I'll put a pic of Setaro that I made on PhotoBucket on my profile. I have a question I want you ppl to answer! Should Tabi fall in love with Akamaru or Setaro? You choose my minons! XD I think I spelt that right... o.o W/E Well, RnR please! I want to keep going! This is fun!**

**Love y'all,**

**Yuki!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Lol, here's chapter 2 to my story, Setaro. This is from Setaro's perspective. I forgot to say I don't own Naruto last time. (Oops :s) So, me no own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would never have left! DX There is mention of rape. Just wait and see! Thank you! :3**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Revelations and Relations**

Setaro looked at the kid with weird duck butt hair. His past six months as a pack member had taught him to hold his tongue about things as rude as that around Honō (Blaze) the leader of the pack. He was a dark ginger wolf with light, honey brown eyes. His left ear was torn from a fight with a rouge pack member months before the tiny pup was born. At first, Setaro had thought Yuki, his human, was the leader. Honō told him she was like a second leader. He looked to her for advice since she was a human and knew more of the world outside the pack's territory than anyone else. She took over the pack for short periods of time whenever the leader was sick, injured, or anything else that would keep him from filling the post.

_"Setaro!_" The pup jumped and looked over at Tori, a light brown she-wolf with indigo eyes. She was strong and loyal, but disapproved of Yuki and the pup. She blamed Yuki for the pack's troubles and wasn't afraid of voicing her opinion.

_"Sorry Tori _(Bird)_, I was thinking."_ Setaro apologized, licking his white chest fur. _"I wish they'd tell us something. I feel like I'm sitting on porcupine quills and pine nettles"_ (A/N: ha ha, kinda stupid but I'm easily amused :3)

_"They will tell us something when they have something to tell."_

"_Right, sorry, Tori."_ The brown she-wolf huffed and wandered off to sit with her sister, Kaze (Wind). The pure white she-wolf had been part of the group that had "greeted" Hana six months ago. She had been the only wolf to accept Setaro after Hana left. He liked her. She was kind and motherly. She'd lost her pups to malnourishment and her mate had died not long after Setaro came.

_"SETARO!"_ Three sets of paws were heard before the Shiba Inu pup was tackled to the ground. Honō's three pups squealed and giggled as they tried to uncurl his tail. He smiled and bopped Risu (Squirrel) on the head. Risu was a small, grey pup with short body fur and a bushy tail. His cerulean eyes flashed playfully.

The other two were his sisters Chō (Butterfly) and Kirisame (Drizzle).

Chō was the smallest. She was a dusty grey pup with a mark on her forehead that looked almost like a butterfly. She had dusty blue eyes.

Kirisame was grey with darker streaks. Her eyes were a muddy brown with almost heart shaped pupils. Her canines were a little longer than normal and she had a short tail.

_"Setaro, why won't Father play with us?"_ Risu whined.

_"He's busy Risu, just wait a little while."_ Setaro said. He looked over at the humans and his pack leader as they talked. Yuki looked tense. The boy that she called her brother was leaning on her shoulder. The human with the funny looking dog looked bored and the other boy with the things over his eyes just stood there. The violet haired girl fidgeted a little and looked uncomfortable.

_Humans are too easy to read. How can they survive in the outside world like that?_ Setaro thought. He knew that if a wolf's emotions were easy to ready, then they'd be considered to weak to survive and would be exiled from the pack.

"NO WAY!" Yuki yelled suddenly, jumping up. "I refuse to go back! I respect you, Honō, but that village betrayed me! I was hurt and they did nothing to punish the one that caused my pain." Setaro saw his master visibly tremble. He'd heard about her almost being raped and the village leader doing nothing about it. He wanted to comfort her, but he hadn't been called over and she'd told him to "stay".

_"Yuki, please calm down."_ The ginger wolf said. The girl took a deep breath, but didn't relax. She walked over to Setaro and nodded to him. He stood and padded at her side as she walked into the forest.

_"I'm sorry, Yuki, I should have been with you that time."_ The tiny dog whimpered.

"You weren't even born yet, don't blame yourself. Let's train."

The paired trained until half past noon before they went hunting. As they walked around, Setaro went over all his hunting lessons in his head.

_**Doe, aim for the throat for a clean kill, be careful of bucks nearby, if one comes out, leave. Fawns, separate from the mother before giving a kill blow to the neck. Buck, never take down alone, have partner distract while getting ready for when back turns to you, jump and give kill blow to neck. Rabbit, hunt in pairs, one startles, other kills. Squirrel, keep from climbing trees, use nuts and seeds as lures. Turkey, watch out for claws, wings, and beak, break neck fast and quietly. Turkey chicks, hunt in groups of at least three, two distract parents, one kills chick. **_The pup sighed as he went through each prey and hunting protocols. He shook his head and scented the air. He picked up the scent of pheasant and wagged his tail. _**Pheasant, easiest prey, has poor defense, but sharp ears and eyes, use aerial attack, jump from branch and pin to ground before giving kill blow. Be careful of how you land, if not done properly, you'll end up in Mesu's **_(Lioness')_** den with broken bones.**_ He crouched down and quietly crawled to where the pheasant was. He saw a female on a nest, as she moved he saw a shiny creamy brown shell. He licked his lips, knowing how good pheasant eggs tasted. He climbed silently up a small tree to the lowest branch. He balanced on the tips of his claws and waited for the nesting bird to walk under him.

It didn't take long, as he snapped a twig climbing up, and the protective mother stood up. She walked towards the tree looked around.

Setaro jumped from the branch and landed with practiced ease onto the bird. He bit her neck hard and fast, hearing a sickening crunch. He stood up and carefully stretched each of his legs, making sure none of them had been injured in the jump. He shook out his fur, felling his chest squeeze.

_**Must have hurt a rib. I hope nothing's broken.**_ He picked up the dead bird and lay it the nest over the eggs to keep them warm. He carefully dragged the nest of twigs back to the clearing. He came back to see His pack leader, human, and outside humans in another meeting. This time Mesu was with them.

The sandy brown herbalist saw him limping and dashed over to him. She saw his caught prey and growled at him. She turned her amber glare on to a large creamy brown wolf sitting beside Tori with a half-eaten rabbit in front of him. His leafy green gaze was fixed on the she-wolf.

_"Shuppin, _(Kindle)_ come here!"_ The healer barked. Honō looked up at the sound and saw the young wolf wheezing heavily. The cream colored wolf ran to Mesu and whimpered.

_"Yes, Mesu?"_ He asked shakily.

_"Setaro hurt himself catching a pheasant. Have you even taught him the right way to jump from a tree?"_

_"No, but we did practice falling dodges in the lilac grove."_

"What did he hurt?" Yuki asked.

_"His front left wrist. Obviously from landing wrong."_

_"My chest was being pressured before."_ Setaro said, wanting to know if he should worry about a rib cutting his heart.

_"You were just winded, it happens a lot."_ Mesu said.

_"But I was good. The pheasant didn't even notice me until I was on top of her. And I collected a nest of eggs!"_ The little Shiba Inu wagged his curly tail.

_"Bed, now."_ The older she-wolf nudged him to a den with cozy moss and hay inside. He lay down in a scoop of feathers, fawn pelts, and ferns. He curled up and fell asleep easily. He felt a blanket drape over his small body. He snuggles into the soft human material. It had been in cage when he's arrived the clearing so many months ago. It was black with stars and a moon sewn into it with almost gold colored thread. It was soft and warm. He loved it because it had the scent of his mother on it. He couldn't remember her, but he remembered her scent. Mesu told it was natural for an animal to remember their birth mother's scent, even if it's ages old.

He could pick up the scent with it so close to his nose. It smelled of mint and honey with a small hint of earth. He was told he was born to be a ninja hound, his most have been one too and the scent masked her from those that didn't know her. But the small pup knew since he lived with only knowing him mother's scent until he was weaned onto solid food. After that, he was brought to the human named Hana and she brought him to the pack. He missed his mother, but nothing else. There was nothing else to miss. He only knew his mother's scent before he came here. But he still loved it here more, though he wished he knew where he came from. He just wanted to meet his mother and siblings, tell them he was alright, and go home to the clearing, maybe seeing them once in a while.

Pale dawn light seeped into his nest, a small hole in the rock wall, and a gentle breeze woke him up. He sat up and yawned, let his blanket fall and pool around him. He gently limped out into the clearing and saw Yuki with the other humans sitting in a circle talking.

_**The must have stayed the night.**_ He thought as he walked over. As he got closer he saw the one that was his master's brother had a small cream colored Shiba Inu with him. She had a black collar and vibrant green eyes. Her curled tail wagged happily as she sat at her master's side. She saw him and ran to him and barked happily.

_"Hi! I'm Tabi!"_ The puppy yipped.

_"I'm... Setaro." _The bright colored Shiba Inu said slowly. He felt his body shake and heat up unnaturally.

_"That's a funny name. Why did your mother give it to you?"_ That struck a nerve.

_"My mother didn't name me! I was separated from her when I could eat solid foods! My master, Yuki, named me! And I like it thank you!"_

_"No need to get angry, dude."_ Setaro looked over his should and saw a small white dog with brown ears and closed eyes.

_"Hey Akamaru! This is Setaro! Weird name, right?"_ Tabi smiled and wagged her tail.

_"Well, I think Journey is a weird name."_ Setaro growled.

_"Cool it, dude. She's just giving her opinion."_ The small dog barked.

_"Well, around here your opinion could get you killed."_ Setaro walked to a cleft between the stone wall and large oak tree where Mesu had her nest. It was hidden with ferns and ivy that draped over a hole in the wall, concealing the nest's contents. He crawled under the ivy wall and walked blindly into the dark nest. _"Mesu, can you look at my wrist?"_

_"Sure, just lay down in this nest."_ The small pup followed the sweet sound of his healer and felt around for the nest. He found a soft, moss and fern covered scoop in the sandy earth and lay down. He felt the she-wolf gently sniffing and prodding his injured wrist. He cringed when she pushed it a certain way and whimpered. _"You just need some rest and it'll be fine. It's just sprain. If I'd have checked it last night, it'd have been too swollen to tell what was wrong."_ The herbalist gently wrapped an ivy vine around his whole left leg tightly so he couldn't even move his toes. _"That will keep it from getting worst. Just rest for today. I'll get your blanket."_ He watched the she-wolf easily slide out into the clearing and heard her going to the leader's nest to tell him what had happened.

_**I just want to fight in. Tori will never let me live this down. She'll call me a soft hearted house pet or something. Why can't I just fight in?**_ Setaro thought desperately.

It'd been three weeks and Mesu had let Setaro out of her den. Tabi and Akamaru were still there, they constantly annoyed Setaro while he stayed in the she-wolf's den. They wanted to know why he was being held by the pack against his will. He got angry and told them to bother their masters, but they kept coming back. He'd finally asked Mesu to keep them from bothering him because he was getting stressed. She'd kept them out and he was thankful.

He saw the two puppies playing with Honō's pups. He felt annoyed that they were having much more fun with the outsiders then they ever did with him. Kirisame saw him and smiled, calling his name. He didn't answer and just went back to his den with his blanket draped over his back. He heard the small she-pup follow him into the hole in the wall while he lay his blanket down.

_"Don't you want to play, Setaro?" _She asked worriedly.

_"Go play with the outsiders, I'm sure they're much more fun."_ The small puppy answered broodingly.

_"That's stupid, Setaro. We love playing with you."_

_"Whatever just leave me alone."_ He curled up on his blanket and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He expected to head Drizzle snort and storm away. To yell at him for being stupid and going to play with her brother and sister. To just walk away.

Instead, he felt her curl up next to him and bury her nose in his long, soft fur. He could scent her. She smelled of earth and lilies, with a small honey and rain under scent. He remembered her mother, Ame (Rain), had the same scent. Looked the same as her daughter, with the same feisty attitude to match. She'd died not long after the three pups were born.

_"You don't have to be alone anymore."_ Was the last thing Setaro heard before he drifted off into his dreams.

**So, here's Chapter 2! I'd like to know how to pair the dogs up. There are more members to the pack but here's what I was thinking:**  
><strong>A. Setaro x Tabi<strong>  
><strong>B. Akamaru x Tabi<strong>  
><strong>C. Akamaru x Setaro<strong>  
><strong>D. Tabi x Risu<strong>  
><strong>E. Risu x Setaro<strong>  
><strong>F. Akamaru x Risu<strong>  
><strong>G. Setaro x Kaze<strong>  
><strong>H. Setaro x Chō<strong>  
><strong>I. Setaro x Kirisame<strong>  
><strong>J. Tabi x Kirisame<strong>  
><strong>K. Tabi x Chō<strong>  
><strong>L. Setaro x Mesu<strong>  
><strong>M. Akamaru x Chō<strong>  
><strong>N. Akamaru x Kirisame<strong>

**Tell me what you think and no flames about the pairing list or I'll just delete the message. These are just suggestions; I may add more as I go on. I personally like most of them, but I want to hear what YOU think since you're the reader. I wanted to give more of a background on Setaro other than a Shiba Inu puppy that was abandoned at the vets. So! RnR! THE FOX IS OUT! *makes a peace sign before disappearing in a cloud of smoke***

**Kimimaru: O.O nata chiri kito? (What was that?)**

**Sasuke: Who knows who cares?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! So this is the third chapter to the story and it's in Hinata's view point. You'll meet her own pet and get a look at her past with the boys and Yuki. You'll here a few nick names Kiba has for Yuki. (Like Satin, Demon Child, Wolf Breath (since he's a dog person that's considered and insult to him) and more.) A little more about Yuki's past will be explained, like why she joined the pack. I hope you like it. Also, please, if you're also a Warriors fan, check out my story called Red Moon Rising in the Naruto/Warriors crossover part. It's under Sasuke Mistyfoot English Family/Hurt/Comfort Rated: T World: N/A. Thank you! Warning: Rape and OoC-ness! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sasuke: Have you taken your meds? .**

**Me: Yes I did, Sushi.**

**Sasuke: -.- I wish you'd die and burn in Hell.**

**Me: I LOVE YOU TOO, SUSHI!**

**Sasuke: O.O … Yuki doesn't own anything. If she did, I'd be dressed as a rabbit every episode.**

**Me: A pink bunny at that. :P**

**Sasuke(quietly): fml**

**Me: What was that Sushi?**

**Sasuke: Nothing, Fox Girl.**

**Me: FUZZY FOX GIRL TO YOU!**

**Sasuke: meep o.o**

**The Begining**

Hinata sat staring at the coffin in front of her. In it was a beautiful, pale skin lady of about twenty-six, with deep violet hair. She was smiling, her eyes closed. Her make up made it seem as though she was just resting her eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk kimono. Her hands were folded on her midsection.

The five year old cried softly as she stood at the back of the room the funereal was being held in. She'd loved the woman in the coffin dearly and couldn't imagine what life would be like with out her, up until now she thought she'd never lose the beautiful woman. She always thought they'd be together.

"You look like her." A small, squeaky voice said. She looked up and into two pairs of large onyx orbs, both belong to children of her age.

One pair belong to a young girl with short, straight ebony hair. Her pale pink lips were in a smile set on on porcelain skin. She wore a grey wool sweat and long, fuzzy black pants with light pink socks, having taken off her shoes so as not to track the season's snow into the room. Her nose was a little red and she coughed a little.

The other child was a boy with ebony hair that was spiked at the back. His skin color matched the girl's. He wore a sold blue sweater with the Uchiha clan crest sewn into the left breast and and dark grey winter pants. He wore fuzzy black socks, also having taken off his winter shoes. She figured both were from the clan by their looks.

The boy was hiding shyly behind the girl. The young girl stood tall and proud and seemed to hold a hidden power with in her, like a wolf or a tiger. She seemed to have a kind fire in her eyes and a positive smile despite the mournful air. The boy looked just plain shy. His eyes darted side to side like some one was going to attack him.

"My name's Yuki." The girl proudly stated, jabbing her thumb into her chest then behind her at the boy. "And this is my twin brother, Sasuke."

The boy mumbled a weak "hello" and sank farther behind his sister. She rolled her eyes as though it was normal, but annoying, which it seemed to be.

"He's shy since we're meeting out godfather for the first time since we were babies. He's an important clan leader to the village, like out father!" Hinata blinked at how open and bubbly this girl was. They'd just met and she was practically giving her life story.

Sasuke looked around and shiver.

"Where'd mother and father go?" He asked his sister. She turned around and glared playfully at her twin

"How should I know! I've been looking for Hiashi! Itachi's most likely with them though." The girl skipped (A/N: Yes, skipped) off into the crowd, leaving her beloved twin behind to fend for himself. She shook violently and took a step back, looking around warily.

Hinata smiled, knowing that there was some one shier than herself. She put a small hand on his shoulder and smiled. He looked at her an blushed.

"I think you're looking for my father." Hinata smiled. Sasuke jumped back and bowed lowly.

"Gomen'nasai! (I'm sorry!)" Sasuke cried. "I did not know you were Lord Hiashi-sama's daughter."

"Sasuke, calm down. I don't like it when they people treat me this way."

"Gomen'nasai, Hinata-hime."

"Just call me Hinata."

"A-Arigatō, Hinata-hi- Hinata-chan." Sasuke smiled weakly and blushed as Hinata giggled at him.

Yuki suddenly appeared and tackled Sasuke from behind, He staggered and teetered, but didn't fall.

"Does Sasuke-nii have a girlfriend?" She cooed playfully. Hinata giggled when his face turned beet red.

"N-No, Imōto! (Little Sister!)" Sasuke stuttered. Behind Yuki was Hinata's father. His usual smiling face was blank and void of emotion.

"Knock it off both of you! You are disrupting my wife's funeral!" The man snapped harshly. He sounded nothing like her had before the beautiful woman's death. He scared Hinata.

"Gomen'nasai, Lord Hiashi-sama." Sasuke said, bowing deeply as Yuki got off of his back.

"Well every one might as well be dead since no one wants to have fun." Yuki stomped her socked foot and put her hands on her hips, glaring at her godfather. "Do you thing Ai would want everyone to be depressed?" A loud smack resounded around the room and what little noise their was died instantly. The young girl fell to the ground with a red hand mark on her pale skin. She had tears in her eyes, but she refused to give in.

"Do not ever talk about my wife as though you knew her!" Hiashi roared. The young girl got up with the help of her twin and Hinata.

"I may not have known her, but I know I wouldn't want anyone to be be so quiet when I die!" Hiashi went to smack her again, but she easily caught his wrist and glared crimson daggers at the older man. She activated her blood line limit.

Everyone gasped, but Sasuke smiled shyly at Hinata like it was normal.

"Do you think I would let you overpower me a second time?" The young Uchiha's voice was laced with such venom that would put a king cobra to shame. She violently threw the older man's arm in the opposite direction it was going in and took on a defiant stance. Like a wolf fighting to protect its pack.

A few months had passed since the funeral and the three kids had become close friends. Hinata felt a strong, but stranger pull to Sasuke (A/N: I wonder what it could be. XD) and she admired Yuki's strong personality. Since they'd met, she had never seen the girl get upset or cry.

The three liked to play in a field. Yuki often disappeared and reappeared for no reason. The other two constantly had to look over their should to know where she was. She was fast and, as she's shown at the funeral, strong. She seemed to get better everyday. She loved to scare her twin. When Hinata had asked why she'd told her that she like to remind him that just because he was older than her, didn't mean he was her boss.

"That makes no sense." Hinata had said.

"When we were younger, Sasuke always bossed me a around and I took it because he was older. When we turned four, I just finally had enough and snapped at him. That's why he's so shy, too." The young Uchiha stated.

"Oh, I see now."

Today, the three were going to their first day at the academy. Yuki bounce along in front of the both of them as she usually did.

She wore a light pink T-shirt with her clan's crest on the sleeves. He mother had force her to wear a skirt of the same color, though she secretly put black shorts on underneath. She wore white sandals and had a stuffed wolf on her head. She had told Hinata that wolves were her favorite animals and that she wished she'd been born one.

Sasuke wore a black T-shirt with the clan crest on the back. He had on pale sandy colored shorts and wore blue sandals. He had a hand sewn dog in his arms that he told hinata his mother made for him to help him sleep at night.

Hinata wore baggy blue pants and a black T-shirt under a baggy dark tan sweater/jacket. She had on black sandals and a necklace her mother gave her before her death. She held a teddy bear with a dark brown bow around his neck. She told them her father got it for her long before her birth.

"I can't wait to get there!" Yuki claimed. "I want to learn the best fighting moves!"

"They'll teach us basic things first." Hinata giggled. She loved how enthusiastic the girl could be.

"But I can handle the tougher things! Itachi said I am, hands down, the strongest five year old he ever met."

"He also said she's the only five year old he ever met with an ego as big as the Hokage tower." Sasuke whispered to Hinata, making her giggle. The boy wasn't as shy when he was around Hinata any more. But if it was any one but her and his twin, he'd have a heart attack.

"I heard that Sushi!" Yuki yelled. When she was first learning how to talk, she couldn't pronounce his name right. It always came out as "Sushi" for some unknown reason. It stuck as they grew up, even when she finally learned how to say his name. It just naturally became Sasuke's pet name. Even Itachi and their mother called him "Sushi" ever now and then.

As they got closer, Yuki got rowdier. She started to babble nonsense about wolves and how beautiful they were. Sasuke stayed quiet and watched Hinata. She could feel him watching her, but didn't mind much. She could tell he had strong feelings for her. To her, he was an older brother, protective and caring.

They walked into the building and went to the gym to be put in their home rooms. Iruka, a teacher, was beaming at the crowd of kids. He gave a strange smile to the three, though Hinata suspected it was because they were the only ones with stuffed animals.

"No we're not." Yuki whispered when Hinata quietly voiced her thoughts. "Look that, boy has a stuffed doggy like Sushi does."

She was motioning to a boy with spiky brown hair. He wore a white T-shirt and black pants. His eyes were a dark, muddy brown color. On his hear was a tiny white stuffed dog with a large brown spot on each ear.

"Yuki," Sasuke whispered. "That dog's alive." The bog yawned and Yuki blushed muttering a small "oh" in embarrassment.

"Welcome!" Iruka started a speech about the rules, regulations, and he hoped they'll learn. He ended with telling the children who their teacher would be. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Yuki Uchiha..."

"WOO-HOO!" Yuki cheered happily. Hinata acted like she didn't know her. She felt bad for Sasuke because it was obvious he was related to her for the other children. Iruka finished the list of names quickly.

"All of you who have been called will be my students, so report to room 123 (A/N: I need a number alright!) after lunch." Iruka said. Once the children were told who their teachers were, the lunch bell rang.

The three friends sat under a large oak tree in the playground. Yuki at a peanut butter and banana sandwich with blue raspberry yogurt, an apple, and a large cup of orange juice. Sasuke had an eggsalad sandwich with pear sauce (A/N: IT'S REAL! I'VE HAD IT AT SCHOOL!), an orange, and a same size cup of apple juice. Hinata had some steamed vegetables, ants on a log with chocolate chips in place of raisins, a cookie shaped like a cat's head and was frosted to look like a black cat, and a cup of fruit punch. She didn't tell Yuki what type of juice she had, knowing the deranged child would punch Sasuke's arm. She'd never punch Hinata, but she'd gladly beat Sasuke within an inch of his life, or so she said. Hinata knew the girl was a big softy. She took care of a broken winged bird she found before winter began. She'd released the small black bird when its wing healed and it started to get restless just a week before. She named it Hane Arashi (Feather Storm) because of its beautiful plumage and because when she let it go, it looked like a tiny black storm cloud.

As they ate, the boy with the dog ran over them. He had a large grin on his face.

"Hey! You're the Uchiha twins!" He yelled. Sasuke and Yuki nodded slowly, as if any sudden movement would kill them. "Cool! I'm Kiba! And this is Akamaru!" The dog barked as Kiba gently placed him on the ground. Yuki cooed and you could practically see stars in her eyes the puppy sat in front of her.

"He's so cute!" She squealed.

"Thanks." Kiba smiled.

"Here we go." Sasuke sighed.

"He's a Great Pyrenees, right?"

"Yeah. Good guess."

"How old is he?"

"About three months."

"He's tiny for that age."

"He was born a runt. My mom says he'll grow out of it."

"He looks really healthy. His coat has a nice glossy shine. A little ruffled, but he's supposed to be a long haired breed. He seems a little thin, but not too thin. He looks a bit restless, a little more exercise should help him there."

"You really know your dogs." Kiba commented.

"I love wolves and their members of the dog family." Yuki explained. "So by extension, I like dogs too."

The two talked aimlessly about dogs. Hinata felt Sasuke scoot a little closer to her and looked at him. He blushed deeply and apologized. She giggled.

After a month of school, one thing became obvious. Yuki was not type to take bullying at all.

As the now five friends (A/N: I AM COUNTING AKAMARU! HE HAS FEELINGS TO! _Sasuke: um..._) under the tree they met Kiba under, they saw a group of kids pushing Choji around and calling him names. Hinata heard Sasuke trying to calm his twin down. She stood up and stormed over to the kids. Her four friends shrugged and followed.

"Hey! Teinōs (Morons)! Go pick on some else!" The ebony haired girl screamed. The kids flinched and turned to the enraged girl.

"Be quiet, kid." One boy sneered.

"I am **not **a kid!" The three kids and the puppy tried their hardest to hold the girl back, but she easily slipped out of their hold and socked the boy in the jaw, then did the same to his nose. Blood gushed over his white shirt and he cried like a baby. One boy helped him o the nurses office while the other kids scattered. Yuki took a deep breath and turned to Choji. She smiled brightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Choji smiled. Shikamaru ran over to them and apologized for the trouble. As the five went back to the tree, Shino stepped out and started talking to Yuki... well she started talking to him.

After that, the silent boy joined the small group of "misfits" as Yuki called them. Hinata never thought the girl could get so angry and violent.

Something was wrong. Hinata knew it. She was in class with the two seats beside her, where her best friends sat, were empty and students kept whispering about some murder. It'd been two years since Shino joined the group and they all matured... except for Yuki. Yuki still tried to "kill" Sasuke every chance she got.

Yuki ran into the classroom suddenly, grabbed Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru knowing Kiba would follow, and ran out of the room before Iruka could even say anything. She led them to the hospital and they saw Sasuke, passed out in a bed. His twin was panting heavily. When she caught her breath, she told her friends about Itachi murdering the Uchiha clan. They were shocked and couldn't say anything. Sasuke woke up and began to cry. Hinata hugged him and looked to Yuki. She saw the seven year old girl talking to Shino in the corner. She was better at hiding her emotions than Sasuke, but Hinata could still see sadness in the girl's eyes.

Hinata convinced her father to let the twins stay at the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi agreed on one condition he never told Hinata about. She only wished she knew what it was before she brought them to the compound.

Hinata had noticed Yuki was getting distant. They were thirteen now, and were in their final year of school. The two Uchiha were distant since the massacre, but Yuki no longer acted like she used to. She was silent and closed off (A/N: Remind you of anyone, Sushi? _Sasuke: Shut up you stupid fox._). She no longer smiled or even tried to play with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's wrong Yuki?" Hinata finally asked.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke answered. They were in his room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed and Hinata sat on his dark blue bean bag. (_Sasuke: Serious? a bean bag? _A/N: Yeah? _Sasuke:... HELL YEAH!_A/N: o.o...) It was placed right next to his bed.

She heard him sigh and the next thing she knew, two strong and loving arms pulled her onto the bed. She relaxed into his arms and sighed. She had to admit, Sasuke had grown into a handsome pre-teen. She could only imagine what he'd look like in ten years. She felt him use some of his fire chakra on her belly. She sighed as the cramp she'd been feeling eased. (A/N: I got that idea from another author of FanFirction. It was a story called Kyuubi the Btch by GeminiScar. Just thought I'd disclaim that now before I forgot. ^^) She looked up and smiled at the blank faced boy.

"How'd you know?"

"You've been holding your stomach lately. I noticed it only happens one a month for a week."

"Vigilant, aren't you?"

"I always pay attention to you."

"Why though?"

"You don't know?"

"No, what don't I know?"

"Hinata, I-" Sasuke was cut off by a scream from Yuki's room. The two ran to her room and found the door locked. Sasuke gently pushed the violet haired girl back and kicked right next the door jab (A/N: Is that what they do on Cops? _Sasuke: You only watch Cops so you don't miss World's Dumbest, moron. _Me: I still watch it. _Sasuke: Yeah, you just don't pay attention.._ Me: JUST ANSWER ME, SUSHI!_ Sasuke: How should I know what they do? I'm a criminal, remember? _Me: In my mind, you're a fuzzy bunny named Sushi. _Sasuke: You do know you're nuts, right? _Me: Yes, I've had like 7 therapists in my entire life :3 _Sasuke: AND YOU'RE PROUD?_) The door flung open to reveal Hiashi half naked Hiashi with a major hard on and Yuki with her clothes almost completely torn off.

Sasuke grabbed his sister and glared at Hiashi, while Hinata comforted the girl. Hiashi left briskly and Yuki got dressed... after Hinata kicked her twin out. The girl packed her backpack and the three left, Yuki blindly leading.

"Yuki! Wait!" Sasuke called. She slowed and Hinata saw they were in the forest outside the village. She shook and collapsed to the ground. Sasuke knelt beside her and pulled her into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I felt so ashamed." Yuki mewled pathetically. Hinata knelt beside her and rubbed her back.

"So, I'm guessing you will not be going home?" A soft, but deep voice called. The three looked up to see a dark ginger wolf. His muscles rippled under his pelt as he stepped into the moon light. His honey brown eyes looked like pools of gold in the night's glow. "She seems thin. My pack has a wolf trained in healing. If you would like, she can join us."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Honō, leader of this forest's pack of wolves."

"She-"

"Sasuke," the raven looked at his twin and wanted to cry. He knew her answer. "I'll join you, Honō-sama."

"No need for formalities.

"My name is Yuki, this is my twin Sasuke and my friend Hinata."

"Hinata?" The violet haired girl snapped out of her trance as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the raven haired boy and smiled. He kissed her forehead, a habit he'd picked up from his twin and started to use on her when the raven haired girl left. She knew it was him missing his sister. He'd moved back to the Uchiha compound. She stayed with him every now and then. She knew he was lonely and stayed with him. He left Yuki's old room open for her, but she chose to share a bed with him after hearing him having nightmares after the massacre.

They sat in a circle with Mesu, Honō, Yuki, Kiba, and Shino. Hinata saw Tabi and Akamaru playing with Setaro, but he seemed angry. She leaned into Sasuke's arm and sighed.

"So much has changed."

"Yeah." The four teens replied.

**So? What'd ya think?**

**Sasuke (dressed in a pink fuzzy bunny costume): Why did I agree to play Truth or Dare with her again?**

**Hinata: She called you a "weak, spineless little virgin" when you said no, and you agreed to "prove her wrong."**

**Sasuke: Better than Naruto *points to Naruto, who's dressed in a yellow fuzzy kitty costume with pink and purple bows***

**Naruto: ...**

**Me: I could have made you two make out.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: WTF!**

**Me: Truth or Dare Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Dare...**

**Me: I dare you to kiss Hinata!**

**Sasuke and Hinata: O/O**

**Naruto: DUN DUN DUN!**

***Sasuke kisses Hinata while I video tape it***

**Setaro: BARK BARK!**

**Yuki (Not me, Sasuke's twin in the story): He says "RnR"! ^^**


End file.
